harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Duel in the Ministry Atrium
I have edited the film section; it no longer needs to be cleaned up. I have therefore removed the tag. 82.9.23.101 12:40, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Redirect I don't think this page should be redirected as it is an important battle and merits an article of its own. I think it should be discussed first. :I REPEAT MYSELF! THERE IS ALREADY ANOTHER SECTION ON THIS IN HERE! WE DON'T NEED A WHOLE OTHER EFFING PAGE. GEEZ! Syugecin ::Syugecin, please calm down. The information on the page should not be lost - at the very least, it should be merged effectively with the subsection in Second War to produce a detailed account of the duel. However, it could be argued that the page deserves its own entry, much like the / Duel in the Chancellor's Office from Wookieepedia. However, for the time being, I have restored the text, and added a merge tag. - Cavalier One 13:17, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :::I totally agree, Cavalier One. Back and Forth 10:19, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I think this should be merged - for the same reason as Cav's. Mafalda Hopkirk 20:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::We should really decide on this as the last comment (mine) was written at Thanksgiving (frowny face) Mafalda Hopkirk 03:58, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I think that they should remain seperate because it is too important to be part of the main battle. Me_Potter_Fan 04:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I think it should be merged. However, maybe it's time for another policy; there are several articles like this...-Matoro183 (Talk) 02:14, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I think it should remain separate. The Second War article is very long already, and including the level of detail in this article would make it even bulkier. This article allows there to be a more detailed account of an important event. 24.141.37.177 21:16, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :The Battle of the Department of Mysteries now has its own article, and I think this article could be squeezed into it.-Matoro183 (Talk) 22:48, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Can someone make a decision allready! it has had a merge proposed for months. Me Potter Fan 07:09, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::...Bumping...we really need to do this soon...It's been 10 months--Matoro183 (Talk) 21:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Question Genuine Question - Why is so much attention paid to this event in particular? There is the book, movie and video game version. I don't know if i understand why this gets its own page. Mafalda Hopkirk 19:38, 21 April 2008 (UTC) spells used You could do a section witch lists the spells used. Can everyone please keep my new photo I added of Dumbledore's water sphere, it is a crystal clear HD Blu-Ray image with enhanced sharpness, so much better than the original image, please keep it! :) Please! Please don't delete my new photo of Dumbledore's water sphere! It took me a long time to make that and it is the best quality, HD 1080p Blu-Ray! AnneCothel (talk) 03:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC)